X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is an upcoming American superhero film, based on the fictional X-Men characters appearing in Marvel Comics and on the 1981 Uncanny X-Men storyline "Days of Future Past" by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. Directed by Bryan Singer, it is the seventh film in the X-Men film series and the third X-Men film directed by Singer after 2000's X-Men and 2003's X2. It stars an ensemble cast including Hugh Jackman, James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Halle Berry, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, Shawn Ashmore, Nicholas Hoult, Peter Dinklage, Ian McKellen, and Patrick Stewart. The story is written by Simon Kinberg, Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman, with Kinberg writing the screenplay. Days of Future Past acts as a sequel to both 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand and 2011's X-Men: First Class, as well as a follow-up to 2013's The Wolverine. Principal photography began in April 2013 in Montreal, Canada and ended in August 2013. X-Men: Days of Future Past is scheduled to be released on May 23, 2014. Premise The X-Men ensemble fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-Men: Days of Future Past. The characters from the original X-Men film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from X-Men: First Class in a battle that must change the past – to save their future. Plot To Be Added Appearances Featuring *X-Men **Professor X (Charles Xavier) (death) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) (death) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) (death) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) (death) **Wolverine (Logan) (flashback and main story) **Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) (death) **Colossus (Peter Rasputin) (death) *X-Men ''(first appearance) (reformed) **Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) (first appearance) **Professor X (Charles Xavier) (first appearances) Supporting *Free Mutants (first appearance) **Blink (Clarice Ferguson) (first appearance) (death) **Warpath (James Proudstar) (first appearance) **Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) (first appearance) **Bishop (Lucas Bishop) (first appearance) (death) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) (first appearance) (impersonates Bolivar Trask and Major Stryker) *Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) (first appearance) Villains *Trask Industries (first full appearance) **Bolivar Trask (first appearance) *Major William Stryker (first appearance) *Brotherhood of Mutants (first appearance) (reformed) **Magneto (Eric Lehnsherr) (first appearance) Others *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) (flashback) *Bolivar Trask (first full appearance) (flashback) *U.S. Army **Ink (Eric Gitter) (first appearance) **Spyke (first appearance) **Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) (first appearance) **Havok (Alex Summers) (first appearance) *Peter Maximoff (mentioned) *Brotherhood of Mutants (mentioned) **Emma Frost (mentioned) (deceased) **Angel (Angel Salvadore) (mentioned) (photo) (deceased) **Azazel (mentioned) (photo) (deceased) *Banshee (Sean Cassidy) (mentioned) (deceased) *President Richard Nixon (first appearance) *President John F. Kennedy (mentioned) *Jean Grey (flashback) *Major William Stryker (flashback) *Wanda Maximoff (cameo) *X-Men **Rogue (Marie) (first appearance) (cameo) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) (first appearance) (cameo) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) (first appearance) (cameo) **Colossus (Peter Rasputin) (first appearance) (cameo) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) (first appearance) (cameo) **Dr. Jean Grey (first appearance) (cameo) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) (first appearance) (cameo) *En Sabah Nur (first appearance) (cameo) *Horsemen of Apocalypse (first appearance) (cameo) (silhouette) Cast The cast features characters from the original trilogy of X-Men films and the prequel X-Men: First Class. *Hugh Jackman - Logan / Wolverine *James Avoy and Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Michael Fassbender and Ian McKellen - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Jennifer Lawerance - Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Halle Berry - Ororo Munroe / Storm *Ellen Page - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Peter Dinklage - Bolivar Trask *Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer - Dr. Hank McCoy / Beast *Shawn Ashmore - Bobby Drake / Iceman *Anna Paquin - Marie / Rogue *Daniel Cudmore - Peter Rasputin / Colossus *Fan Bingbing - Clarice Ferguson / Blink *Evan Peters - Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver *Lucas Till - Alex Summers / Havok *Josh Helman - William Stryker *Omar Sy - Bishop *Booboo Stewart - James Proudstar / Warpath *Adan Canto - Sunspot *Evan Jonigkeit - Mortimer Toynbee / Toad Hugh Jackman hinted at a much larger cast for the completed film, stating, "Every other actor who’s ever put on a superhero uniform will be in it." Despite Jackman's statement, January Jones (Emma Frost), Rose Byrne (Moira MacTaggert), Alan Cumming (Nightcrawler), Jason Flemyng (Azazel), Caleb Landry Jones (Banshee), and James Marsden (Cyclops) were confirmed not to be appearing in the film (ironically, Marsden did reprise his role). Release X-Men: Days of Future Past is scheduled to be released in 2D and 3D theaters on May 23, 2014. It will be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Sequel In December 2013, Singer announced the upcoming X-Men film, titled X-Men: Apocalypse. The film is scheduled to be released on May 27, 2016, and will act as a sequel to X-Men: Days of Future Past. According to Singer, the film will focus the origin of the mutants, it will be "more of a First Class sequel", and will take place in the 1980s. Along with Singer, Simon Kinberg, Dan Harris and Michael Dougherty are attached to work on the film. On April 11, 2014, Entertainment Weekly reported that McAvoy, Fassbender, Hoult and Lawrence will reprise their roles in the sequel. Category:Films Category:X-Men Series